


Learning Is Fun

by metapod



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metapod/pseuds/metapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of kids exploring their sexualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. Kadar and Malik are probably 3 or 4 years apart in this fic. Enjoy!

It wasn’t uncommon that in the dark of the Al-Sayf’s shared bedroom, when the sun had long gone down and the lights all turned off, the older brother would toss his covers aside with a silent huff, and find his way to the opposite side of the bedroom. Once there he would loom over his little brother’s bed like a docile ghost, and if the snoring persisted he would grab Kadar’s side and delicately push him onto his back. If that didn’t work he would be less delicate in his pushing, and so on until the younger brother awoke snuffly and grumbly. Then Malik would rush back to his own bed, to take advantage of the short window of time he had to fall asleep to silence.

So, on a night when Malik (being the older brother) came to bed a little late, and wasn’t given any greeting from his brother’s unmoving form laying in his respective bed across the room, he did the normal thing and assumed the younger brother was sleeping. Then, he proceeded getting ready for bed quietly. 

It wasn’t until Malik had cozied up in bed, covers up to his chin and eyes closed, that he recognized the oddity of the situation. Malik could scarcely remember the last time he had to prepare for bed carefully; Kadar often made enough noise in his sleep to drown out the sound of a marching band, let alone the poised Malik.

“Kadar?” Malik’s voice was raspy in his attempt to whisper across the room, and it didn’t appear to carry to his brother.

“Kadar.” He repeated, louder. The younger brother didn’t stir.

With growing concern, Malik threw off his covers and padded over to his brother’s side. He kneeled down beside his brother’s bed, so that the two were face-to-face. He waited for a beat, like he normally would, and their close proximity allowed Malik to see the slightest flicker of eyelids through the darkness.

“I know you’re awake,” Malik said with a grin.

Kadar didn’t say anything, but he let out a puff of air that Malik could feel on his face, and eventually his eyebrows crossed and his eyes opened. The brothers had something of a staring contest then, Malik with a smug smile on his face, and Kadar with a stubborn frown. Malik spoke after a while.

“Why are you awake?” He asked.

“I dunno,” Kadar shrugged. 

Malik noted his brother’s voice was a little off-kilter, like it often was when Kadar tried to lie.

“Kadar,” Malik pressed, taking on a tone he learned from their father.

Kadar seemed particularly shifty then, and Malik recognized it as his brother debating whether or not to tell him. He had to fess up eventually, so Malik waited patiently, trying to imagine what was on his brother’s mind. Likely he’d broken something of their father’s and was hiding it under the covers. Possible he’d broken something of Malik’s, so the older brother crossed his fingers; he didn’t own an item more valuable than his little brother’s wellbeing though, so Malik wasn’t terribly concerned.

“Whatever it is, I won’t be mad, and if dad is we’ll say it was my fault, okay?” Kadar already knew the drill, but Malik tried to reassure him to speed up the process.

“...Promise?” Kadar mumbled into his blankets.

Malik nodded his head eagerly.

Kadar turned over onto his back, thoroughly twisting the blankets around, and Malik leaned back from the bed to give room for his brother to sit up and sort himself out. Just as Malik had expected, Kadar reached under the covers hesitantly once he was situated. But, rather than pull something out from under them, Kadar peeled the blankets off so that he was left in just his pyjamas.

After a short moment, Malik looked down and spluttered at what he saw. Kadar looked positively mortified at his reaction; his hands dug into the mattress on either side of him, and when Malik was able to avert his eyes from his younger brother’s tented pants and look at his face, Malik saw the redness and watery eyes – effectively sobering to the older brother.

“Oh, Kadar…” He bit his lip, eyes flickering down and up again. Malik’s mind was whirring, trying to figure out an explanation for his brother in record time. “It’s not – You’re – It’s okay.”

His explanation didn’t appear to help, Kadar just continued staring at him with big, confused eyes. Malik tried again.

“It’s normal, you just have to, uh,” Malik faltered for a moment, but picked back up with confidence. “It’ll go away.”

Kadar whined then, and his grip on the mattress went loose.

“When?” He asked, starting to sound more exasperated than concerned.

“Um, well, it depends.”

The younger brother stared again, awaiting an explanation.

“Well, you can always wait for it to go away.” Malik prayed that would be the end of it, that his brother could find out through the internet or his friends, but Kadar replied almost immediately with another whine.

“But it’s been forever!” Kadar accentuated his statement with a sort of writhing, scooting his way down to a slouch against his headboard.

Malik blinked; his little brother must have an idea as to what to do. He ignored the thought for a moment.

“How long?” Malik asked, trying for professional.

Kadar shrugged. “Since you came to bed I guess,” He said.

The older brother rolled his eyes, “That’s not long, Kadar.”

For the third time Kadar whined, although now it was more of a groan, and he raised his hips as he slid down the bed completely to have his head on the pillows again. Malik watched the motion with a troubled fascination. Finding his mouth peculiarly dry, the older brother licked his lips.

Malik decided it would be too painful trying to describe to his little brother exactly how you get rid of a hard-on, but as his eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room they landed on a wooden chair sitting in the corner, and an idea slowly began to form in the older brother’s mind. He spared a glance at Kadar, whose eyes seemed to be burning holes through the dark to look at his big brother, then abruptly stood to retrieve the chair without a word.

With his back turned Malik could hear the rustling of fabric against fabric, but when he’d heaved the chair up off the ground and was hobbling back to his brother’s bedside, Kadar hadn’t appeared to have moved.

“What are you doing?” Kadar’s childish voice asked through the darkness.

Malik dropped the chair to the ground, plopped down on top of it, and pondered for a moment before replying, “I’m gonna show you.”

As hard as he’d been trying to avoid looking at his brother’s crotch, Malik couldn’t help but to let his gaze flicker to the offending bulge as he dragged a hand up his own thigh to reluctantly palm himself. Kadar’s interest was very obviously piqued, as he was stock still and dead silent. Malik would even say it seemed as though his younger brother was holding his breath. But, Malik’s attentions were more on himself, surprised as he was by how easily his own erection came. He vocalized his surprise with a soft grunt, leaning back more into the chair as he did.

The movement seemed to shock Kadar out of his stupor, and after a few blinks he began following after his brother’s demonstration, reaching a hesitant hand downwards to grab at the bulge in his own pants with a breathy sound of surprise, and relief. 

Malik nearly snorted in reply, but instead did nothing more than glance up at his brother, then bring his gaze back down again as he took his ministrations a step further. His younger brother caught on quicker than the last time, reaching a hand down his pants as Malik had done. Unfortunately, that gave Kadar a rather poor view of his older brother’s actions.

“Your pants are in the way.” Kadar pointed out.

Malik shot him a swift look that said “shut up”, and Kadar aptly shut his mouth again.

At this point Malik’s cheeks were burning, and he was awfully grateful for the lack of lighting. He wasn’t sure whether it was helpful or not that his baby brother seemed more curious than anything about the whole situation; unless those big round eyes were the result of something other than curiosity.

Sucking in a breath, Malik pushed the front of his pants down to release his cock, hard then. Kadar seemed to have suddenly picked up on instinct, rutting against the hand stuffed down his pants, but not making a sound. Shedding his embarrassment in exchange for an increasing arousal, Malik grabbed hold of his erection, letting out a low groan as he did. 

Kadar was quick to react at that, propping himself up on his elbows and pulling his own pants down.

“Ha – Mal…” 

Malik looked up again at his name being called, and with a jolt of arousal noted his brother jerking himself off.

“Slow down,” Malik said, voice suddenly rough around the edges. Kadar slowed down with some obvious effort.

Watching his brother in the compromising position he was in, Malik’s mind surged with every memory he had of the dirty things he refused to discuss with his friends, of every picture or video jokingly sent to him – meant to bug him at the time. They certainly weren’t bugging him now. Although, Malik had to wonder exactly how fortunate it really was to now be putting his baby brother in those dirty memories. Either way, Malik’s head was full of ideas, and if Kadar’s increasingly choppy, laboured breathing was anything to go by, he wouldn’t get the time to follow through with them.

“Wait,” Malik said. 

Kadar didn’t stop this time, instead he just gave his older brother a strained look from the corner of his eye. 

So, Malik reached forward with his left hand to grab his brother’s arm in a grip much stronger than Kadar could fight off. The younger brother turned his head to look at Malik, an almost pained expression on his face. And just as Kadar opened his mouth to complain, Malik stood suddenly, and Kadar’s mouth was left parted in surprise (awe?) as his older brother’s cock bounced hardly a foot away from his face. 

Malik’s one hand stayed on his brother’s arm, while the other hand shucked his pants to the ground, allowing Malik to step out of them and climb up onto the bed. He released his grip on Kadar to crawl atop his brother’s legs, straddling his thighs, and luckily Kadar seemed too interested in whatever it was his big brother was doing to continue jerking off.

Slowly, almost carefully, Malik positioned himself above his brother so that when he sat their cocks bumped. Kadar took in a sharp, startled breath, and looked up into his older brother’s eyes with a creased brow. Malik’s expression, on the other hand, could only be described as ravenous as he caught eyes with his younger brother. If he listened carefully Malik could hear his own heartbeat in his ears over Kadar’s soft panting.

Kadar let out a strangled sound when Malik reached for his brother’s dick, bringing it up to his to grab hold of both and start pumping. As the speed of his ministrations increased Kadar continued ‘hmm’-ing and ‘ha’-ing. Malik watched, absorbed in the look of his baby brother, mouth agape and thrashing his head about, gripping the covers as if for his life.

The older brother could feel his own gut pooling with warmth rapidly, and let out a choked noise of his own as he placed a hand up beside his brother’s arm, moving to lean over him completely. Kadar’s hand shot up almost instantly to grip at his brother’s shirt; their closeness allowed Malik a spectacular view of his brother’s face, but he found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open to watch.

It wasn’t long before Kadar was making consistent grunts, and jerking his hips up to meet Malik’s hand. The older brother was taken by surprise though, when Kadar flung his arms around Malik’s neck to pull his big brother’s head down beside his own. Malik just had the time to turn his head before it hit the pillow, and perhaps it was Malik’s ragged breathing in his ear that had Kadar leaning forward to bite down hard above his brother’s clothed collarbone, muffling a drawn out groan as his erratic thrusting slowly came to a halt.

His position didn’t allow him to watch his younger brother’s orgasm, but Malik was too far gone to care much. He was more focused on the biting, only becoming harder as Malik continued pumping both of their cocks. Kadar was obviously oversensitive, but it was only another ten seconds before Malik was burying his face in his brother’s pillow, and the jerks became random as he came with no more than a couple grunts.

Kadar grunted as well, when Malik let go of both of their cocks to flump down on top of his brother, regretting it when the sticky feel of cum between their shirts became apparent. After a few beats he pushed himself upwards with a sigh, like he would waking up on a school day (although usually he wouldn’t be straddling his brother), and tugged his shirt up over his head. Once his shirt had been balled up, he motioned for his brother to raise his arms, but when he looked Kadar’s eyes were already closed. He was up way after his bedtime, after all. So, Malik raised each of his brother’s arms himself, careful not to get semen anywhere as he pulled the shirt off of Kadar.

Twisting his upper half a good deal to aim properly, Malik tossed both of the shirts towards their laundry hamper; grateful for learning how to play basketball as they landed in the heap of clothing, completely inconspicuous looking. Turning back to face his brother, Malik remembered to tuck his dick back into his pants, halting as he looked down at his brother’s. He reasoned, with a twinge of embarrassment, that he couldn’t exactly have qualms with touching his brother’s penis now, and did the same for him.

After that Malik moved over to lay down beside his brother, pulling the blankets out of their heap on the bed to throw over himself and Kadar. As he did this Malik considered the next morning, when their father came to wake them up. He would explain that Kadar had a nightmare, and needed his big brother to comfort him (not an unlikely story in the least.) As for their shirts, it had gotten hot in the night and they had needed to take them off; Malik had put them in the laundry hamper, and would be happy to do the laundry that day.

Content with his plan, Malik closed his eyes and slung an arm over his brother, silently praying he’d be able to fall asleep before Kadar started snoring.

“Goodnight brother,” Malik said.

“Mmmreh,” Kadar said.

––––––––––

The next morning, Kadar and Malik were both a little more difficult to get out of bed than usual, but Malik – a perfect example of composure despite his lack of sleep –explained to their father why. Faheem nodded in understanding, but still held a curious look on his face.

“Malik... may I ask why you might be wearing a bite mark?”

Malik froze then, only just saving himself from going wide-eyed and blowing his cover. Just as he opened his mouth to stammer out a half-assed response, Kadar replied with an awfully cheeky grin.

“We were playfighting and he pinned me down,” Kadar explained, then continued with a toothy grin: “So I bit him.”

Faheem laughed, then tsked in good humour.

“I thought I’d taught you better than that,” Faheem said, shaking his head as he turned towards Kadar.

Malik watched closely; wary.

“I suppose I still have to teach you…” Faheem said.

Just as Kadar caught on and began scrambling for the wall, his father lunged forward and slung the boy over his shoulder, laughing. Kadar squealed as his ribs were attacked by Faheem’s hands; prodding and tickling until Kadar nearly wiggled out of his grasp.

Malik continued to watch as Faheem carried his brother out of the room. 

“Coming for breakfast, Mal?” His father called down the hall.

Malik smiled, “Yes father!”


End file.
